


i'll be there when the light comes in

by ADreamingSongbird



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mechanic Shorter Wong, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shorter Wong Lives, i wrote this to ask the question ''how horrible a fic can i unleash on the world''
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamingSongbird/pseuds/ADreamingSongbird
Summary: Shorter's favorite customer comes by the mechanics' garage.
Relationships: Shorter Wong/Lightning McQueen
Comments: 38
Kudos: 42





	i'll be there when the light comes in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarlipx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarlipx/gifts), [shorterfucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shorterfucks/gifts).



> special shoutout to phi for helping me figure out the logistics of....................... car dicks??????? and also the debate over whether he cums motor oil or cum. that was a fun talk thanks love u phi
> 
> dedicated to my two dear friends phi and jo :)

It’s quiet in the shop. Everyone else has gone home for the day; Shorter’s the only guy left in here working. But he couldn’t leave—he has a special appointment to work on right now. The tourney leading up to the Piston Cup is on, and Lightning McQueen is only available on a damn limited timeframe, what with all his training schedules and races.

And Shorter’s the only guy McQueen trusts to do his maintenance. Heh. It’s an honor to be the one under him, looking at his chassis, making sure all his parts run at full capacity.

“Well, big guy, there’s no permanent damage, but try not to go over any potholes that hard again.” Shorter lightly thumps a panel on Lightning’s undercarriage. “There was a bit of scratching—I patched that up as best I could, and I applied a fresh coat of adhesive lube, so you should be all good to go—wait, hold on, this panel’s a bit loose—”

“Wait, Shorter! Don’t!”

Lightning sounds a little panicked. Shorter pauses, hand already on the panel, but it’s too late—he knows what’s behind it.

Lightning’s cock.

“It’s okay, dude.” Shorter lays back on his creeper chair, ignoring the stirring of heat in his belly; he’s here as a mechanic, his own fantasies about Lightning aside. “You don’t gotta be embarrassed. I know it’s weird, but if it’s coming loose when you don’t want it to, we should check the casing, yeah?”

Lightning hesitates over him. Shorter swears he can see a shiver run through his undercarriage.

“It’s not out of nowhere,” he says, and takes a breath. “It’s because of you. You’re under there, touching me, and I can’t help it, Shorter.”

Oh.

Oh, _that’s_ new.

Shorter rolls back out from under him, creeper chair wheels smooth and even, until he’s under Lightning’s face and can look up at him. Lightning’s… getting hard because of him?

“Then you don’t have to help it,” Shorter says, and quirks a grin at him. “Trust me. I’ve seen a lotta dicks in my line of work, and I’m already impressed with yours. You want me, McQueen?”

Lightning looks down at him, surprise morphing into desire in his eyes, and nods. “Hell yeah I do, Shorter. You’re okay with this?”

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask for _ages.”_

Shorter kisses him hard. Lightning’s mouth is hard and metallic, but his tongue is soft; he’s so warm to the touch, his engine humming a low buzz under his hood. It’s addictive.

Lightning kisses him back until their moans fill the empty mechanic shop. Shorter grips at his chassis, steadying himself, and grins up at him. God, Lightning really is the perfect car. He’s so sleek and fast, and his stickers just accentuate how handsome his face already is, and…

“Shorter,” Lightning says. His motor revs, just slightly, and he licks his lips. “I’ve wanted to fuck your pretty little ass for so long. You’re the only guy I trust to work on me. I’m gonna ruin you for any other car.”

“Try me,” Shorter answers, and moves down under the chassis again, to that panel. It’s sprung open all the way, now, and Lightning’s dick is erect and waiting.

It’s big. That’s the first thing Shorter notices. It’s big, and it looks like a silicone dildo come to life; there’s translucent bits with machinery visible through them, and it’s red like his paint.

Heat pulses through Shorter’s groin. This is even better than he’s ever imagined.

“Lightning,” he challenges, shimmying out of his pants to reveal that he’s already lubed up and stretched—he fingers himself before eveyr single appointment, hoping that Lightning would finally fuck him, and today it paid off. “I want you to fuck me hard.”

“My dick is a highway.” Lightning rises up on his suspension, giving Shorter room to push the creeper chair aside and get on his elbows and knees, his ass in the air. “And you’re gonna ride it all night long.”

Shorter laughs. “I’m not even riding you—”

But then Lightning presses into him, and the rest of his sentence is lost in a moan. God, Lightning is so fucking big—he feels so _full,_ how can he possibly take it all?! He spreads his legs wider, groaning, and bows his head against the smooth concrete floor.

“Fuck, Lightning…”

“You take my cock so good, Shorter,” Lightning grunts. He bottoms out, and Shorter moans again. He’s never been so full before, fuck, no one—human or car—has ever filled him up _this good._ “Yeah, baby.

“You’re—ah—the only car for me.” Shorter moves his hips experimentally and immediately moans again; Lightning’s pressed up against his prostate, and every time he rocks his hips, he rubs against it.

“You bet I am.” Lightning starts to move, then, and Shorter cries out in bliss. Lightning moves fast—of course he does, he’s a racecar—and every thrust is deep and hard; it’s overwhelming in the best way. Shorter rocks his hips in time, moaning.

They reach a good rhythm, as Lightning pistons into his ass over and over. Shorter groans, writhing under him in blissful agony, and feels the heat build in his groin as his own cock hangs untouched between his legs. Fuck, that’s good, fuck, if only Lightning had hands to touch him with, too…

It’s different than fucking a human. Before he faked his death during the Banana Fish incident and ran away to become a mechanic, Shorter slept around a lot; he’s been around the block plenty of times. The thing with cars is that they’re just _bigger_ than people—there’s no making out while fucking. It’s one or the other.

That’s a turn-off to some, but to Shorter, it’s a turn-on, like a key in the ignition. Makes you really focus on whichever end is getting attention, see.

Lightning fucks into him deep and hard, and groans. “Shorter, you’re so fucking tight, you’re so hot… I’m close…”

“Come inside me,” Shorter moans, overwhelmed by the heat and the friction and the sheer girth of him. His legs are spread wide, his forehead pressed against the cool concrete, and his cock is so hard that it almost hurts. Lightning thrusts right into his prostate, and he wails. “Lightning!”

“I’m gonna come,” Lightning warns. “Shorter, I’m gonna!”

“Good!” Shorter pants. “Good, fill me up, I want it!”

_“Ka-chow!”_

There’s a gush of hot fluid, thick and viscous, inside him, and Shorter lets out a guttural _moan_ as Lightning’s engine lube fills him up. It’s so hot and thick and heavy, and Lightning slumps a bit over him, pushing him further to the floor.

The sensation is so overwhelming that Shorter spills over the edge, too, coming from just the spurt of motor oil directly to his prostate, and he moans as he cums onto the garage floor, chest heaving.

He blinks to clear the stars from his vision, catching his breath as Lightning’s motor revs over him, and Lightning slowly pulls out of his ass. Shorter whines, suddenly so, so empty.

“Was that too much for you?” Lightning asks. He doesn’t sound really worried, just conversational. Shorter’s almost insulted—he just said he could ride it all night long!

“Don’t be stupid,” Shorter laughs, and shifts onto his creeper chair again, to roll up and kiss him. His legs feel like jelly. _God,_ that was good. “There’s no load I can’t take.”

“Glad to hear it.” Lightning kisses him, too, and winks. “There’s plenty more where that came from.”

“Oh, hell fuckin’ yeah.” Shorter pats his chassis, suggestive. “Oh, and McQueen? Do that again, and I’ll waive your mechanic’s fee for this visit.”

Lightning’s engine revs. “You’ve got yourself a deal, Shorter Wong.”

**Author's Note:**

> several lines in this are quotes from life is a highway. if youre going to tell me this is cursed, don't bother, trust me im fuckin aware i WROTE it. this is the 69th fic i have posted it HAD to be horrible and cursed! anyway have a great day i will see you all in hell, where i already am, because of how i wrote shorter wong bottoming for lightning mcqueen


End file.
